


【伏哈/汤哈】To sacrifice/献祭

by Eloiseraphael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseraphael/pseuds/Eloiseraphael
Summary: 里德尔骗哈利和自己成立牢不可破誓言，哈利为了救人向里德尔“献祭”自己，也陷入了那种不应该的感情。多少有点黑……(？)有车注意
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 16





	【伏哈/汤哈】To sacrifice/献祭

**1**

哈利觉得自己的脑子一定是被黏住了才会这么做。

他想了无数次这个现状的成因，也无数次得出了自己是被里德尔陷害的这个让他恼怒的结论。

毕竟这本身就是件可能性极小的事——那天晚上他被斯莱特林的人叫出来，在一个他现在都不知道那是哪里的地方看到了奄奄一息的马尔福和跟没事人一样地站在一边的里德尔，哈利翻口袋却找不到自己的魔杖，然后里德尔又凑巧拿着解药，按理说事情发生的路径很明晰了，但是……

“我可以救他，可是这不是无偿的。”里德尔慢条斯理地说。这个语调甚至让他的话居然显得有理有据的。

哈利抬头瞪着里德尔。

“哈利，你的同学看起来很痛苦……他似乎快死了。你不会残忍到见死不救吧。”

后来哈利得出了一个结论，和里德尔这种混蛋打交道就应该用混蛋的方法，就应该立刻把真相公之于众，或者拒绝，而不是答应以和里德尔成立什么牢不可破誓言为代价救德拉科。

里德尔正懒洋洋地陷在自己的椅子里，随意地招呼着手让哈利过去。

“跪下。”

“滚。”

“……哈利，你给别人口交过吗？”里德尔轻飘飘甩出这个问题。

然后哈利眼睁睁地看着那人不知廉耻地在他面前揉起自己的裤裆，还笑着盯着自己。

“怎么可能！”哈利恼羞成怒的攻击被里德尔挡了下去，“你他妈想都别想！”

“唉……你又让事情变得麻烦了，我并不想这样。”

哈利看到里德尔拿起桌子上的魔杖。一瞬间他预料不到对方要对自己做什么，本能让他也把手迅速伸向自己的魔杖。

然而里德尔比他快。

“ _Imperio._ ”

他真的想不到里德尔居然对自己的同学用不可饶恕咒，还是在这种场合，他知道里德尔不正常，但也没想到他这么肆无忌惮。

哈利觉得自己的灵魂被提了起来。

他的大脑一片空白，什么事都想不起来。他隐约间感受到自己膝盖跪在冰凉的地板上，为什么……这是哪？

然后有一个声音循循劝导般浮现在自己的脑海里，指引着他的动作——教他舔舐的方法，告诉他舌头该怎么动。似乎他在这里的意义就是含着那个滚烫的东西，用喉咙深深浅浅地取悦它。

不知道过了多长时间，哈利艰难地睁开眼。他的脸贴在地板上，下巴很酸，脖子叫嚣着疼痛，黏黏的液体正顺着喉咙滑下去，部分从他嘴里流出来，在脸上汇成了一股。

他的意识回来了，记忆涌了上来。他的嘴刚刚被里德尔侵犯了，这个事实让他不住干呕，愤怒和羞耻让他想立刻用麻瓜的方式把里德尔脖子掐断，但是椅子上的罪魁祸首早就离开了。

第二天，哈利揪住斯莱特林级长的校服，恶狠狠地瞪着他的眼睛，仿佛眼神里真的能蹦出火花烧掉眼前这个人。

“别以为这事就这么完了，你这个……”

里德尔斜眼看向脸通红的炸毛狮子，一种被冒犯了的怒火暗暗涌动在平静的表情下。

哈利突然不想对上里德尔的脸了，他感到了一种莫名的威胁。他小声骂了几句，转头准备走开。

“你身上有我的味道。”里德尔的声音幽幽的响起。

哈利一个激灵定在原地。

“我可以想象你昨晚是怎么清洗自己却洗不掉这个味道的……啧。”里德尔俯下身，背着手凑到他耳边，“哦对了，你还不能告诉别人，这是契约的内容对吧？”

里德尔故意提到契约条件，为的是欣赏哈利的反应。他咧开嘴露出一个恐怖的笑。开始绕着一动不动的哈利踱步。

该死，哈利发现自己动不了了，他被下咒了。里德尔低低的声音绕着自己，悬在他的脑子里。

“为了朋友的生命向我献上自己，沉重的代价有让你后悔吗？如果再给你一次机会，你还会献祭自己吗？我好奇你可以为了别人牺牲自己多少。”

身上的桎梏突然被撤下了，哈利无声地在腿部肌肉汇聚起力量，然后拔腿就跑。

“你会为今天骂我的行为付出代价，别忘了，哈利。”

声音越来越远直到听不见，哈利狂奔向远处，仿佛逃离这低语就能逃离一切一样。

**2**

似乎因为那天晚上的事，他和德拉科的关系缓和了。他们见面还是互怼外号“白鼬”“疤头”，只是性质从语言攻击变成了普通的斗嘴。

哈利想不通为什么德拉科也没有把那天自己的遭遇告诉别人。后来里德尔告诉他，这是德拉科自愿配合自己的。

怎么可能，估计又是连骗带恐吓地逼人家。毕竟里德尔最擅长这种事。

里德尔又嘲笑似地给哈利描述那个计划有多么漏洞百出，只为了强调哈利是那么容易落入自己的圈套。

然后哈利就不愿意同他再讲那天的事了。

毕竟他得应付当下。

哈利的胳膊肘被桌面硌得生疼，但是后面的撞击让他不得不把对痛感的注意放在那里。里德尔正摁着他的腰发狠地操他，哈利的双腿随着猛烈的律动轻颤，但他努力保持平衡，好不把自己主动送到里德尔用力的地方。

“你和德拉科关系不错。”里德尔随意地提到德拉科的名字。

“不管你的事……妈的，你完事没！我快撑不住……”

“……哈利。”

哈利感到里德尔微微调整了姿势，让那根突然猛地顶到深处，这太深了，可能是全部。他克制不住地呻吟着想躲开，然而对方宽大的手掌把他固定在原处，让他只能默默忍耐这灼热。

“当你看到马尔福的时候……你会联想到我们做爱的场面吗？毕竟是他害你被我摁在这儿操的。”

里德尔又在他耳边轻语，舌头刺激着哈利的耳垂，对着他的耳朵吹气。“被陷害的感觉会让你硬吗？”

哈利羞耻地想给里德尔一巴掌，但他知道那样做只会让自己的下场更惨。

“……这不是他的错，全都是你害的……啊！操！”

然后哈利逐渐说不出话了。因为里德尔再次动了起来。

哈利怀疑里德尔故意选择了这个角度。“不，不，别！”他惨叫一声，惊恐地意识到了自己现在和里德尔交合的地方是哪里。敏感点被一下下捣弄，顺着脊柱传来的感觉让他崩溃到几近麻木。

他张着嘴大口呼吸，眼睛变得失焦，泪水遍布面颊，他觉得自己快要失去意识……

“嘶！”然后被下体的疼痛拉回现实。里德尔的手在无情地玩弄折磨自己。

“在我射出来之前，你得保持清醒。”

哈利摇着头想拒绝这一切，但双重刺激确实让他被唤醒。

他绝望地主动摆动起腰肢，开始迎合着里德尔的节奏。

他只能努力让这快点结束。

哈利一瘸一拐地从级长室出来，正好撞见德拉科，德拉科看了眼级长室的牌子，又表情复杂地看了看哈利，情绪里也许多了一种……同情。

然后里德尔的话突然在他脑子里响起。

_“当你看到马尔福的时候……你会联想到我们做爱的场面吗？”_

哈利发誓让他脸再次热起来是该死的里德尔给他的暗示。里德尔不用咒语就可以轻易操控人心……让哈利在潜意识把一些东西联想起来。

“怎么了疤头？一脸……”

德拉科还没说完，就被哈利狠狠瞪了一眼。他莫名其妙地咕哝了一句，也不示弱地白了个眼回去，并没有注意到转身那人脸上的红晕。

**3**

校园里的大家多少都会聊到里德尔级长——他彬彬有礼，英俊聪明，踏进校园的第一天就彰显了存在感成为众人焦点，听说在斯莱特林内部尤其有影响力。但是他似乎更喜欢独来独往，没有会经常黏在一起的朋友，更没有绯闻对象。

大家理所当然地把优秀的人神化，认为这种人离自己很远，不会去深究他行为的根源动力，顶多只是盯着他的脸，说说闲话。

里德尔也大概清楚他的大众印象，不过他觉得“没有世俗的欲望”的这个形容有点好笑。他只是讨厌麻烦的事，尽量减少额外的阻力。

“你为什么不找个女朋友？”

哈利感受到那股熟悉的热流喷洒在自己体内，红着脸怨怨地想把自己身上那人推开。

他从来都射在哈利体内，哈利阻止不了，他甚至慢慢习惯了里德尔的模式。

“你知道我讨厌麻烦的事。我不理解那种情感也不想处理。”

他像抚摸自己财宝般抚摸着哈利的身体，闭着眼感受哈利与自己不同的温暖皮肤。

“所以我只能用这种方法。”

“……别再合理化你的龌龊行径了里德尔。我知道你是什么人。”

“那对我这种人有感觉的你又是什么？嗯？我专属的婊子。”他似乎很满意这个称呼，轻松摁下哈利挥打的双臂，把它们劳劳固定在一起，愉悦地直起身，准备再来一次。

“……妈的。”

但里德尔没有说错，他真的“产生感觉”了。

什么时候开始的？

或许在图书馆一眼就看到那一头黑发、在讲堂无意识把视线投向那侧颜、在里德尔的声音激起他心底涟漪的时候，他就应该认识到自己逐渐无法挣脱了。

里德尔凑到自己耳边的污言秽语，脸上只有在这种场合才会露出的沾染欲望的红晕，修长手指压迫的力道，肌肤之触……也时常会没有防备地突然涌到哈利思绪之上。

激烈的矛盾困扰着哈利。他脑子里充斥着道德的指责，身为人的尊严，努力去忽视的情愫，还有里德尔给自己的那种摆脱不掉的暗示，堵在心口，撕扯相争。

他知道这种关系是不正确的，畸形的。里德尔和别人不一样，他天生就是这个特性，冷漠自私，擅长欺骗和操控。

里德尔有很多事哈利不了解，或许不愿去了解，他心底的声音告诉他，走进里德尔只会让自己伤的更深。但对方又是怎么想的呢？自己究竟是什么？哈利想知道。

他揪了揪自己本身就乱糟糟的头发，试图从什么地方直接拽出来一个答案。

也许下次在里德尔把他叫走的时候，哈利应该去轻敲那扇紧闭的门扉。

Fin.


End file.
